


A Dangerous Angel.

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, a disgrace, honestly who am i, writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: John and Sherlock bonding through dance basically.





	A Dangerous Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the title comes from the quote "Love is a Dangerous Angel" bc i feel like it fits for john and sherlock also i didn't know what else to name it ffs. anyway enjoy!

“Now we move onto the last stage of the competition!” The voice boomed over the speakers “And this’ll be paired, now may the final four please come up to the stage and we can sort you out?” 

John crept forward _fuck_ it had been years since he’d danced ballet with someone else and not just in his spare time, he was much bulkier than he used to be due to rugby training which meant that everything would be off but fuck he needed this £1000 reward so he could help support Harry through recovery (there was no way his parents would bother). So with a deep breathe he stood attentively waiting trying very very hard to control his face when he saw who he’d been partnered with, the man was ridiculously tall and lanky yet he had an air of elegance even with the bored look that came with it. 

“John Watson” He smiled offering his hand, they might as well be friendly seeming they both had the same goal here, being rude wouldn’t get either of them anywhere.

“Mm, you don’t actually want to be here but you need the money to support your alcoholic brother although you really could use it to buy yourself some new clothes,” the man sighed dramatically “Football or Rugby?” 

“I-What?”

“You heard me the first time and I do so hate repeating myself, football or rugby John?”

“Er Rugby, How did you know?” He asked quizzically “That was amazing, bloody brilliant.” The mans eyes shot up in surprise at that but before he could comment the judge blew his whistle and they were off.

It was a fairly simple two person routine for which John was extremely grateful and he didn’t seem to be missing much even with being out of the game for a while. It certainly helped that his partner was extraordinary, there really was no other word for it the moves just flowed into one another and John was certain that he was adding stuff in that wasn’t part of the sequence. Together they dominated the dance floor and while John wasn’t one for being smug he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride when he looked over to the other couple and saw them fumbling over a couple of moves that he and Cheekbones (as he had become known in Johns mind- they were extremely prominent) had preformed perfectly together but he turned his attention back to his partner quickly not wanting to trip up now. 

The rest of the performance went without fault and John ended up wishing that it could have lasted longer, dancing with Cheekbones was amazing, he knew he was no where near as good but Cheekbones had a way of dancing that just transported John into another world and by the time they were finished they were both sweating and grinning at each other like they were the only two men on the planet. 

* * *

 

It came to no ones surprise that they won the competition, they were by far the better pair and after a round of applause they were handed their prize money and sent on their way. 

“Here.” Cheekbones stated when they were outside holding his hand out.

“What?” John asked confused, berating himself inside that seemed to be all he was saying, the man was going to think he was an idiot. Cheekbones simply waved his hand out again so John could see the money “Take it, you need it far more than I do.” 

“What? No I can’t take your money Che-“ He cut himself off blushing furiously, _damn it John get a hold of yourself_   “I can’t, it’s yours, you earned it.” He stated firmly purposely ignoring the mans quirked eyebrow at his slip up earlier.

“John trust me, my family is one of the wealthiest in Britain, I do not need this money, I merely entered this competition to keep my brother off my back so please _take it._ ”

“I- only if you tell me how you knew all that stuff about me.” Yes that seemed fair, he nodded waiting for the other man.

Cheekbones stared at him curiously before nodding “I saw you take your watch off before we started it was engraved _‘To Harry, Love Mum xxx’ o_ bviously your brother however the fact he gave it to you suggests that he has a strained relationship with your mum. I could tell he was an alcoholic by the scratches across the buckle, very distinctive to a drunks and clearly not made by you as you still wear the watch as though you can feel which tells me it’s new and those scratches are old, hence the alcoholic brother. I can tell your parents won’t pay for support the same way I can tell you need the money to buy new clothes, I saw you take your jumper off, although you do your best to keep it in good condition it’s old and worn and not quite the right shape and size for you, judging by the strands of wool on your top most of your jumpers are in that condition which shows that you haven’t had new clothes in a while. Any parent who doesn’t buy their son clothing when he clearly needs it isn’t going to be forking out money to help their other son with recovery especially when their relationship is strained. The way you held yourself and the muscles in your body all indicated a sport, the most likely being rugby however you were walking with a slight limp that would often be found in football players, hence my hesitation,” Cheekbones stared at John for a minute before nodding “How did I do?”

“How-How did you do? Amazing absolutely extraordinary Jesus I was not expecting that, you’re brilliant!” 

Again the mans eyes enlarged in surprise “Thats.. Thats not what people normally say.”

“What do they normally say?”

“Piss Off.” 

John and the man looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter, it was amazing how at ease John was with a man he’d never spoken to before and had told John all about himself, which as a private person he shouldn’t be happy with and yet he didn’t care in the slightest.

“So did I get everything right then?” Cheekbones asked curiously.

“You’re right, Harry is an alcoholic, her and my mum don’t get on, my mum doesn’t pay the most attention to us and I  did get injured from Rugby, pulled a muscle quite nastily, it’s mostly better now but it still flares up occasionally.”

“So I was right about everything? I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“And Harry’s short for Harriette.”

“Your sister! Of course, theres always something.” The man grumbled, before checking the time “Damn I'm sorry I have to go” he seemed genuinely upset about that fact which made John grin a little. He handed leaning in close breathing in John's ear “and a Happy New Year, John Watson.” before sliding the money into John's pockets and slipping away leaving John blushing furiously in his place.

It took several minutes for Johns heart rate to go down and another couple for him to realise he’d never gotten Cheekbones name he spent a good few moments angry at himself for this fact when,  ** _Beep,_** he furrowed his brows checking his phone, none of his mates contracts covered texting him abroad and he had no wifi here for it to have been from them so he really had no idea who it could be. 

It took less than a minute to read the message but by the time he was finished he was grinning broadly.

_I hope you don’t mind I pinched your phone when we were dancing to obtain your number, I gave it back just before I left with the money obviously._

_Oh and the name is Sherlock Holmes._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm debating making this into a multi chaptered fic??? idk tho !! like either sherlock turns up at johns school or make it a texting fic? let me know if you think i should and if you have any ideas what i should do let me know lmaooo. you can always find me on my twitter (@lgbtwatson) ! love ya x


End file.
